


Asking for Trouble [Discontinued]

by FishiestCatfish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Fanfic, Gen, Meme Team- Dreamswap(Undertale), POV Third Person Omnicient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishiestCatfish/pseuds/FishiestCatfish
Summary: Nightmare made a bet out of pride. Oh no.





	Asking for Trouble [Discontinued]

###  **Part One**

 

Nightmare stared groggily at the plate in front of him, eyeing his breakfast with a look of uninterest. His head ached, and somehow, though there wasn't a need for him to rest, he felt a strange sense of exhaustion. To put it bluntly, he felt like shit. He hadn't exactly woken up pleasantly. His slumber (which had only lasted around two hours), had been interrupted by yet another nightmare. Fantastic, another horrific night. It wasn't anything new, but it was irritating nonetheless.

Cross stared at him from across the table with a sense of concern, seeing the drained expression his friend was staring down his food with. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but was promptly interrupted by Error walking in.

"Could you guys just CONSIDER stealth next time you two want to run headfirst into danger?" he grumbled, walking over to the coffee maker without so much as a glance towards the others.

Nightmare looked up at him with little else than annoyance, remembering that Error had in fact, once again saved them from the Justice Reigns. Despite that, he was NOT in the mood to be dealing with a lecture. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms against his chest. "We get it, you broke us out again. Do you have to remind us first thing in the morning?"

Noticing the excess in grumpiness and attitude in the two, Cross stayed silent, choosing to stare at the two without intervening. The skeleton wondered to himself why they both seemed so grouchy, but chalked it all up to a rough morning. Either way, Cross was content staying entirely out of the argument. After all, they both had a point. He decided for the time being it was better not to get roped into the discussion.

Error started up the brewer, still speaking to Night while doing so. "I suppose I don't. However, I think I've earned the right to." Waiting for his drink, Error turned around and leaned against the counter, staring at Night with his arms folded as well. "I mean, come on. I'll admit, the first few times were fun, but I'm pretty sure we've recently hit our hundredth escape milestone. Could you guys at least... try?" His gaze softened a little with humor, but there still was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Shut up, of course we try." Nightmare huffed. "It's not OUR fault Dream's guards don't entirely suck at their jobs. Do you actually think we are dumb enough to ever run headfirst into situations without any plan?"

Night got a simultaneous "Actually, we do" and "Actually, you do" as a response from both teammates. Frankly, it only added to his already sour mood. He growled, glaring at Cross for the lack of support. Cross gave him a slight frown in reply. "Error, we appreciate the help, but if you're going to be a prick about it, don't bother next time."

Error let out a laugh in reply, grabbing the pot of coffee, pouring himself a mug, and taking a sip, which seemed to Nightmare like a backhanded attempt at smugness. "While I appreciate you trying to relieve me of my duties," Error paused to smirk at him with an air of sarcasm before continuing, "I'd rather have you and Cross stay alive, if you don't mind. No matter how repetitive this routine may be." He relaxed into a more lighthearted demeanor, having had his fix of caffeine. Night, however, was getting more and more pissed.

"No, really, I mean that!" he declared, standing up and giving Error a hard look. "I'll bet you a WEEK of chores Cross and I can successfully do a mission WITHOUT the need of your help!" Cross stared at Nightmare with a confused, wide-eyed look, wondering how the hell he managed to get dragged into this.

Taking a moment to give Night a curious look and watch Cross's reaction, Error took another sip before replying in a calm manor. "You don't really mean that, Night, you're a bit saltier today than usual," he commented, giving him a frown, " I'm not taking a bet that will inevitably endanger you both just so that you can try to prove a point."

The guardian of negativity merely insisted. "No, please, I WANT to do this." Fully heated, he summoned his staff as if he were walking out the door that very second. "Maybe THEN you'll lay off a bit!"

Seeing his friend wasn't going to calm down any time soon, Error, considered. "Fine," he sighed, "You can try again, I guess." Error shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the clear pleading look he was getting from Cross. He couldn't stop the blowup anyway, and Cross should have known that. "But if you guys aren't back in a few hours, I AM going to come find you, got it?"

"Yeah! Sounds PERFECT!" Night snapped, grabbing Cross's hand, who was meagerly protesting. He stormed out of the room with him, not even stopping to make another comment at Error, who was watching with a look of unamusement.

Cross finally decided to speak, staring at Nightmare with wide eyes. "Dude, no, this is an AWFUL idea, and I never even agreed to this!" He waited for a reply, but only got shrug in return. He groaned, frustrated with this predicament he hadn't even brought upon himself. He tried to reason with him again. "Why are you even doing this stupid bet? We DO need Error, because he's right! Night, we ACTUALLY get caught half the time!-"

Night cut him off with a glare in his direction. "Then we'll just have to make sure this isn't one of those times," he growled in reply. "Relax, alright? I've got a plan this time... besides," he looked ahead, storming out of the front door with a glower forward, "I really didn't want to do the fuckin' chores this week."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun, and may not even continue it. If I do, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
